


Stiles and Isaac

by distraughtlover



Series: Stiles, You Lucky Bastard [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Isaac Lahey, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: The gang gets together on a Saturday night.Isaac and Stiles spend a little extra time together when everyone is gone.





	Stiles and Isaac

It took two weeks, but eventually, everyone was able to get together at Isaacs house to hang out on Saturday night. Senior year was not super busy academic-wise as they had all expected, but with Lacrosse and other extra-curricular activities that held a lot of time, it still made it a little more difficult to coordinate with everyone in their group. 

Stiles had finished up his homework from the multiple AP classes he was in and felt some slight exhaustion from the workload. But the thing was that he only had about four or so months left of high school and then he would be done with this four-year hellhole. Sure, he had a great experience in school, because of great friends, stellar grades, and a decent enough social life, but high school itself was soul-sucking to the point of ridiculous absurdity. And while he wasn’t necessarily wishing to be in college already, it was still hard to deal with high school since he had such little time left here.

But in the end, it really did not matter because high school had been good to him and for that, he was grateful. 

He had just arrived at Isaacs house and noticed everyone was here already. Stiles parked his jeep on the street, locked it up, and went up the pathway to the front door, entering the house. Isaac had told them that his dad was out for the weekend on a small business trip and would be back Sunday afternoon. 

Stiles was immediately greeted by Scott and Erica who were excited to see him, like they always were, and him the same way towards them. 

They walked past the stairs and headed into the living room where everyone else was. Allison sat on the couch with James and Leslie, while Isaac, Aaron, and Hannah stood in the kitchen. They all saw Stiles and greeted him happily, glad that the whole group was together. 

After getting food, eating in the kitchen at the rectangular table by the window, and chilling in the living room for a bit, they all went upstairs to the large loft area that housed a flat screen TV and a pool table. Stiles, Isaac, Allison, and James went to the pool table while Scott and Erica argued about what movie to watch. Aaron and Leslie sat on the large, comfortable sectional and showed each other things on their phones. 

Isaac had invited Derek, but he had a family commitment to attend to. Besides, it was Stiles, Scott, Allison, Erica, and Isaac that Derek was good friends with. 

“Guys, just pick a movie,” Aaron said behind Scott and Erica. 

“In good time,” Erica teased.

Eventually, they settled on a decent comedy and everyone piled up on the sectional. Stiles sat next to Erica and Aaron, while James sat with Scott and Allison. Hannah and Leslie scooted next to Allison and Isaac squeezed himself next to Stiles, basically pushing Aaron out of the way so he could be in the middle seat, although Aaron didn’t care. 

As Isaac sat down, he had to adjust on the seat so he could fit and got up in Stiles space a bit, accidentally putting his hand on Stiles’ thigh.

“Sorry, man,” Isaac said grinning.

“All good,” Stiles said equally back.

Isaac seemed to stare at him for a couple of moments with a look he couldn’t read, and then he turned his head towards the TV. Stiles paid no mind to it. 

As the movie progressed and people either watched it or talked to the group, Isaac casually put his arm laying on the back of the couch, basically behind Stiles. He tried not to make anything of it, but thought Isaac was starting to act slightly different. 

For the rest of the time they were all there, they enjoyed each other and had a blast, which they didn’t get to do every weekend. 

It was about ten thirty when they started to leave, until one by one they were all gone. They agreed to hang out soon enough and then after Stiles said bye to Isaac, he left the house and got in his jeep. The last car left the driveway and Stiles was about to leave when he realized his wallet was not in his back pocket. He remembered taking it out but must have been distracted and left it somewhere.

Stiles left his jeep again, walked to the front door and knocked, Isaac answering it seconds later. 

“Hey, everything alright?” Isaac asked.

“Yeah, sorry, I left my wallet here,” Stiles said.

He went back in the house and he and Isaac started talking while Stiles searched for his wallet, finding it on the kitchen counter and remembering he had left it there. When he turned around, he again saw Isaac staring at him in a certain way and decided to play along.

“Dude, you all right there?” Stiles teased lightly.

Isaac smiled and said, “Yeah, I’m good, I’ve just been distracted all night.”

Stiles looked and took in his appearance for the briefest moment. Isaac was tall and thick with muscle, basically the same as Derek. He was incredibly attractive, but Stiles never really thought anything of it since they were friends. 

“About what?” Stiles asked.

“You,” Isaac said.

Stiles stared at him and didn’t know where to go next. 

“Wait, why?” Stiles asked.

Isaac smiled without showing any teeth and then said, “I’ve been…hungry for something.” 

Stiles leaned back against the counter and asked coolly, “What, exactly?”

Isaac walked towards Stiles and stood in front of him, looked down at Stiles’ crotch, then up at his eyes and said, “I think you know.”

Stiles was instantly surprised, but then he grinned and looked to the side, saying, “Oh, yeah?”

Isaac nodded and said, “I’ve actually been interested for a while, and then Scott trusted me with some info about you two, and I knew I had to make my move.”

Stiles laughed and felt comfortable with Isaac knowing about him and Scott since he was trustworthy, and also because there was a strong possibility he’d be getting hot ass on a Saturday night. And considering Isaac was also gay instead of some straight guy wanting to experiment, Stiles didn’t see a problem. 

“Wanna take this upstairs?” Stiles asked.

Isaac nodded, lust forming in his eyes, and they both walked up the stairs to the second-floor landing, and then Isaac stopped. “Let’s fuck in the game-room.”

“For real?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, let me just get a blanket and the stuff we need,” Isaac said, then went off momentarily.

Stiles wandered into the game-room where they had just been, and thought how crazy it was that he was about to have sex with another freaking hot guy. He didn’t know where his luck had come from, but he didn’t really care if it meant great sex from mega-hot guys. 

Isaac came back holding a large blanket with a condom and lube on top of it. He set the stuff down and spread the blanket down on the floor between the couch and the pool table. 

“Is it gonna be weird between us after this?” Isaac asked him.

“Not from me, it won’t,” Stiles assured him.

“Good, I feel the same way,” Isaac said, then dove in for a kiss and Stiles immediately reciprocated back. 

They stood making out with their hands roaming each-other’s bodies. Isaac brought Stiles’ hands down to his butt and held them there for a moment, then broke away from their kiss and asked, “Is your cock gonna be ready for this ass?”

Stiles gulped and nodded hungrily. 

Isaac smiled and then they immediately got out of their clothes and shoes, eager to be naked. When they went back to making out, Isaac held their two hard cocks together and jerked them both off, eliciting a moan from Stiles as their extremely hot dicks rubbed against each other.

Wanting his dick first, though, Stiles pushed Isaac down to the ground. Isaac got himself comfortable on top of the blanket that could accommodate them both, and Stiles grabbed his dick and jerked him off quickly, fueled with lust. He brought his mouth on Isaac’s long thick cock and sucked him off like there was no tomorrow. Isaac moaned as Stiles’ mouth and lips traveled his length up and down. He then held Isaac’s cock and licked multiple stripes all across it, then simultaneously sucked and jerked him off. Isaac’s dick tasted great and his pre-cum was like dessert.

Stiles then licked Isaac’s gorgeous balls and played with them with his hand, and then his mouth and tongue. 

Isaac then brought Stiles up and kissed him hungrily, then pushed him onto his back and had his way with him. Isaac gripped Stiles’ hard dick and pumped his hand eagerly, then sucked him off at a furious pace with a lustful grin. He lapped at his head multiple times and brought his mouth down as far he could down Stiles’ dick, making him groan with pleasure at the warm heat around his dick. Isaac continued to suck and then went to Stiles’ loose balls, rubbing them all over his face. He sucked each one off with a loud pop and then went back to sucking Stiles’ dick. 

After some time, Isaac let Stiles know he was ready to get fucked. 

“My hole has been freaking hungry as hell for your dick. Are you man enough to handle it?” Isaac asked, purposefully teasing him. 

Stiles let him know he was definitely up to the task but then said, “I gotta eat your ass first though.”

Isaac grinned at him and then hopped up, standing next to the pool table. Stiles scooted over to him and then Isaac bent over, holding the edge of the pool table as he leant down. 

Isaac’s ass was muscular and extremely sizable, making Stiles’ mouth water at how juicy and delicious it looked. He caressed it with his hands, falling in love at the smooth skin underneath his hands, and then he dove in. 

Stiles energetically licked Isaac’s hole and moaned at the wonderful taste, eager and supremely excited to get as much as he could. His tongue darted all over, licking every single inch that was available. Isaac from above was moaning up a storm from the immense pleasure he was receiving. Stiles was in such ecstasy from Isaac’s manly hole that he wanted his face to stay where it was for the whole night.

Stiles then switched and began nibbling Isaac’s firm, ample ass cheeks with vigor and hot breath that swept across the expanse of them. His hands caressed the cheeks for a little bit, and then he squeezed as much of them as he could with his hands, in awe at holding Isaac’s ass. Then, he spanked each large cheek repeatedly and groaned at how they bounced with firmness. 

Using his tongue, Stiles licked down from Isaac’s rim to his sack, sucking his nuts, then grabbed Isaac’s cock and brought it backwards, planting his mouth and firmly sucking it well. 

“God damn Stiles, don’t fucking stop at all,” Isaac breathed out heavily. 

“No way in hell,” Stiles said.

He needed a little more time with Isaac’s backside, and he went back to his ass, briefly staring at his powerful back first. Stiles’ tongue darted back and then began pushing inside Isaac’s delicious hole the tiniest bit while holding his globes. 

For a moment, Stiles needed a second for a breather and his mouth and face left Isaac’s backside. Isaac wasn’t having it, however, and he said, “Come on, come on,” while wiggling his ass in front of Stiles’ face.

Stiles gladly dove back in and continued to push his tongue inside Isaac’s hole. He continued like this for a bit and didn’t want to finish. 

“Dude, I love your tongue but you need to fuck me soon,” Isaac told Stiles.

“Right after I finger your perfect ass,” Stiles said.

Stiles went to where the lube and condom were and grabbed both. Isaac was still leaning down while his hands gripped the pool table. Stiles wet his index finger with lube and pushed it against Isaac. His finger slowly went in and then reached his knuckle soon enough. He moved his finger in and out, moaning at Isaac’s tightness. He seemed more than capable of taking a finger, so Stiles immediately got another finger coated and pushed two inside. 

“Finger me faster,” Isaac declared.

Stiles happily obliged and drove two fingers back and forth at a quick pace, both of their mouths agape. Isaac’s skin slapped and bounced against Stiles hand as his fingers continued to do their magic. Stiles latched his left hand onto Isaac’s dick and pumped him simultaneously, Isaac already feeling ready to cum. 

Stiles slipped his fingers out and they both calmed down for a moment so they wouldn’t cum early, although Stiles felt that if they were both already feeling ready to cum, then they must have been doing something really well. 

“Stay in that position,” Stiles told Isaac.

Isaac remained where he was, bent down and holding the pool table. Stiles stood up and tore open the condom and put it on his dick, then lathered it up with lube. He gripped Isaac’s ass and gently began to push inside, slowly inching his way forward. 

When he was all the way in, they groaned from their connection and Stiles began to move slowly. He went at a small pace for a bit so Isaac could get used to his cock inside him.

“We’re not going slow,” Isaac said.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Stiles said. 

Stiles then picked up his pace and rocked his hips against Isaac, his dick sliding back and forth inside Isaac’s perfect ass. The immense heat and the awe-inducing tightness surrounding Stiles’ dick was driving him mad with pleasure. 

“Fuck me, Stiles!” Isaac yelled, which got Stiles really going.

“Oh, fuck yeah!” Stiles exclaimed. 

The sound of their skin slapping against each other was amazing and drove Stiles more to fuck Isaac as best he could. He held Isaac’s sides as he snapped his hips forward and back at a fast pace, slamming his cock inside. 

They both knew when it was time to switch into a different position. Stiles slid his cock out of Isaac’s ass and then he was pushed down on his back onto the blanket. Isaac stood over him and then went down into a squatting position. He held his hole over Stiles’ dick and then slid down onto it. Still squatting, Isaac brought his arms behind, leaned back and held onto Stiles’ legs, using them as support.

Then, he began bouncing up and down, his asshole hungrily swallowing Stiles’ dick. 

Since Isaac’s feet were planted on the floor and he was squatting, he used this as an advantage to slam up and down as quick as he could on Stiles. Stiles was in paradise with Isaac on top of him like this, and he caressed Isaac’s strong legs that stood on either side of him.

Isaac’s long hard cock was flopping back and forth like crazy and it was the best sight in front of Stiles’ eyes. His hand went forward and jerked him off, Isaac throwing his head back and groaning loudly. 

At one point, Isaac had bounded up too high and Stiles’ cock slid out completely, but Stiles immediately grabbed his dick and placed it forward so Isaac could slide back down onto it, and he resumed fucking it. 

“Bounce on that fucking cock,” Stiles said to Isaac.

Isaac pushed himself forward and leaned down to Stiles while still squatting. He slapped his hands on Stiles’ fit chest and touched him thoroughly as Stiles groaned. He reached up his own hands to Isaac’s muscular chest and ran across his pecs and brushed against his nipples. 

The skin of Isaac’s ass cheeks slapping Stiles’ own skin fueled him forward. He had Isaac pause his bouncing, and then Stiles thrusted his hips upward, slamming straight into Isaac’s ass. Isaac yelled out a groan and Stiles continued his thrusting from beneath. 

They moved into one more position and Stiles knew that he was going to be close soon to orgasming. 

Isaac stood up, letting Stiles’ cock slip out of his ass. He laid down on his right side facing the pool table and Stiles followed suit, laying down behind him on his right side as well, with Isaac’s back to Stiles’ chest.

Stiles held his cock and placed it against Isaac, pushing back inside. Isaac’s left leg was pushed up and Stiles held onto it as he began thrusting again. Isaac moaned from the dick sliding in and out of him, and he put his arm behind, massaging Stiles’ back and ass. 

Stiles’ hand reached forward and touched Isaac’s chest, traveling over the expanse of it and then headed towards his cock. He gripped it firmly and jerked him off while continuing to fuck his ass. 

“Fuck, man, I think I’m close,” Isaac moaned.

“Do it, blast that cum,” Stiles said.

Isaac reached down and held his own cock, pumping his fist up and down. 

Stiles’ mind was going a bit hazy from their slick sweaty bodies rubbing against each other, and that only made him thrust harder and faster into Isaac’s hot tight ass. 

Isaac made a few strangled sounds and then all of a sudden, his ass clenched and he orgasmed, his cum shooting out and landing in multiple strips on the blanket they were laying on. Each thrust of Isaac’s dick in his hand had him groaning loudly and each white ribbon of cum that shot out of his dick was a sight for Stiles’ eyes. 

Stiles’ dick was about ready to explode from Isaac’s ass tightening around it. As he continued to rock his hips, Isaac’s left hand reached down and fondled Stiles’ balls, sending him over the edge.

Stiles pulled out and took the condom off, and then he came on Isaac’s perineum. Each blast of cum made Stiles moan, and had him experiencing ultimate pleasure. A couple strips of his cum landed on Isaac’s scrotum, and then one coated the underside of Isaac’s cheeks. 

Both of them breathed heavily in the quiet upstairs room, and their bodies remained right next to each other. 

Stiles was in awe at how incredible Isaac was, and even more at his fantastic body. He didn’t know what he had done right to deserve such mind-blowing sex from three different but equally amazing guys, but Stiles would always be in debt to it. 

They calmed down and minutes later, they cleaned up their glorious mess. When they put their clothes back on (unfortunately), Stiles said he had not asked his dad if he could spend the night, and so he had to get back home. 

At the front door, they stared at each other and could not stop grinning, both of them expressing that nothing was different or weird between them. 

As Stiles began walking outside, Isaac called out. 

“Just so you know, we’ll be doing this again,” Isaac said. 

Stiles was more than glad to make it happen again.


End file.
